


Passion Fruit

by OKami_hu



Category: Cyborg 009
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-07
Updated: 2012-08-07
Packaged: 2017-11-11 15:57:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/480261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OKami_hu/pseuds/OKami_hu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Cyborg vacation on a lovely tropical island, a beautiful pond, delicious fruits... Jet and Albert won't forget this night for a while.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Passion Fruit

Merry laughter and the fire's crackling drifted in the scented, warm night air, along with the delicious smell of roasted fish and marshmallows. In a cooling box, a few cans of beer and soda were waiting, and the murmur of the sea, and the light of the stars on the ink-black sky completed the whole scene. 

The Cyborgs really felt that they needed a day off, so they carefully chose a perfectly normal-looking tropical island and parked the Dolphin near the coast. Currently, 006 and 007 were taking care of the fish Pyunma caught and the fruits Geronimo provided. 009 and 003 were sitting close, smiling at each other, while Professor Gilmore was trying to feed 001. 

Only two of them were missing – the adventurous 002 decided to take a look around, and albeit they made sure, the island is free of dangerous animals or any hidden Black Ghost facility, 004 went with him 'to keep him out of trouble'. 

"Come on, 004! You gotta keep up!" Jet laughed as he stomped his way through the thick shrubbery like a cheerful and very scrawny rhino. And a rather colorful one at that. His red shirt, tied into a knot at the lower hem had huge yellow flowers on it. Albert was more modestly dressed, his shirt sporting long, wide sleeves, to hide his altered body, and his long trousers matched its sandy color. 

"I still have no idea what are you questing for, 002," he mentioned, as he followed his companion. While the surrounding forest was beautiful, it was but a forest, and anyway, the others wanted them back for dinner. 

"I wouldn't know, until I find it," Jet pointed out smartly, "And that's why I have to find it first!" Albert merely shook his head with a characteristic, calmly amused smile and continued on the path made by the American. 

Suddenly, Jet stopped. "Look, 004… over there, something's… glowing!" 

"Indeed," the German's senses sharpened, his body automatically turned itself into combat mode. "But we didn't catch any off-scale energy readings, not even electricity, and there's no smoke, either." He pointed out the sky, which was perfectly clear. "This is interesting. I think we found what you were looking for, my friend. Let's check!"

The duo targeted the area in question, prepared for a fight – after all, one could never be sure, what Black Ghost cooked up next. Albert unsheathed the blade in his hand, to cut their way through the incredibly thick greenery, and Jet prepared his raygun. The light grew and brightened, and finally, the cyborgs caught a glimpse on the scenery before them. 

Jet's eyes grew wide beneath the shadow of his ridiculous hair. "That's… beautiful!" he breathed. Albert was smitten with the wonderful sight, too. _"Zauberhaft…"_ he whispered, parting the branches and stepping out to the small clearing. _"Wie ein Maerchen."_ Sometimes he just randomly switched back to his mother tongue, most often when in deep thought or awed like this – or, when his consciousness was somewhat clouded.

The clearing, or more like the banks of a small pond were surrounded by huge, thick trees; the vines hanging off them and the smaller plants forming a natural barrier around. Golden-speckled, huge white orchids adorned the vines, miraculously open even now, all their glory displayed to the two men. One tree's branches were packed with fragrant fruit, strange, never-before seen little bunches of dark berries, like miniature grapes. The pool itself was the most astonishing sight – it glowed. Lit by some unknown phenomenon, it was fed by a small waterfall, the clear liquid rushing down with a steady, relaxing murmur on the rocks. Over its surface a thin veil of mist was floating, blown by the faint air currents and lending the pond a mysterious, otherworldly beauty. Leaves whispered all around and there were the other sounds of the jungle, the noises of the small animals, the buzzing of the large, gemlike fireflies and an occasional bird cry. The light scent of the water lingered in the air, mixing with the fragrance of flowers and fruits into an exotic perfume. 

"Wow…" Jet was still struck with the discovery. "What is this…? Why is it glowing?" 

Albert shrugged lightly and walked closer, crouching down on a flat rock, examining the water. "At least, it's not radioactive," he joked. "I can see fishes, the water is as clear as glass." He peered deeper in and motioned Jet closer. "I think… Look, maybe it's the pebbles on the bottom." He rolled up his sleeve and reached in, on the verge of toppling, to fish out one piece of stone. "Strange… the water is warm!"

"Professor Gilmore said it's a volcanic island," Jet remarked. "Maybe it's a hot spring, and the water from the stream cools it." 

"That might be," the German nodded and shielded the pebble in his hand from the light. "Yeah. It looks like some fluorescent quartz. We should bring back a few pieces to the others, what do you think?"

"I wish I had a camera," Jet smiled, as he looked around. "I've never seen a place like this. It's so beautiful, like a piece of Eden!" He carefully dipped his hand into the water. "You think it's safe…?" 

"Well, with the artificial skin, I doubt you could develop anything itchy," 004 guessed.

"Cool!" Jet untied his shirt with a grin. "Because I'm SO gonna take a swim!"

"You mean you have-" Albert started but he quickly looked away once the other's shorts fell off. "Shouldn't have asked."

The American laughed. "Aww, come on. We're in the middle of the nowhere alone, who's gonna freak out if I go commando? Besides, after those damn uniforms, it's kinda liberating."

Albert could see the point in that, and besides, the place was tempting to enjoy it from up close, but he didn't look up until he heard the splashing. He was brought up differently…

"Wohoho!!" Jet slashed the water with practiced ease – he was an air combatant, but all of the cyborgs could swim, and even had to time and time again. "This is great, so warm! Oooh, I SO wouldn't mind a permanent headquarters here…! Just to lay back and relax… wouldn't it be awesome?" 

"It would," Albert nodded soberly, "But then, Black Ghost would come and sink us with the island."

"Man, you really know how to spoil the party…!" Jet scowled. "All work and no play?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean that you don't seem to do anything aside work and being a 00 cyborg. Yeah, I spotted you playing go with the prof back in Japan, but that's pretty much it. Come on, loosen up a little! You did your fair share of being responsible. Besides, the water's great." With a grin, he added. "I won't look if you're shy…"

Albert winced a bit, and headed upwards on the smooth rocks conveniently lining the edge of the pool. "Don't pester me, 002," he grumbled, as he finally settled down practically above the deeper water and threw a glance at the redhead cyborg. "You know I don't like to… show myself off." 

Jet's eyes widened. In those rare moments, when he dropped the tough Bronx kid façade, he actually looked up his age, and he looked captivatingly sweet – almost timid, almost vulnerable. He quickly swam to the rocks and reached out to touch his comrade. "Hey, 004… I didn't mean that, sorry!"

The German chuckled softly and shook his head. "I know. No problem." He watched Jet's face brighten, and marveled at the graceful move as the younger man dove under the surface. Jet possessed a unique, careless elegance; he was never awkward or clumsy. 

002 surfaced in a minute and swam to his companion, his hands full with glowing pebbles. "Professor Gilmore might want to examine them, and who knows… maybe 009 will make something pretty for 003." He grinned, and Albert nodded with a smile. "It would be high time…"

The scents in the air curled around them, sweet and heady but light at the same time. The waterfall sang, the trees were whispering and everything was just so perfectly peaceful like never before. Jet eventually pulled himself up on the rocks to join his companion. "Sure you don't want to swim for a little while? It'll do good. Well, as much good as it can do to us…" He paused and poked Albert in the shoulder. "Hey, something just occurred to me. You don't like your cyborg body, because it doesn't look human. But, y'know, that's the only difference. Inside, we're all cyborgs; we're not humans. And you know I don't give a damn about how you look."

Albert actually blushed a little bit. Jet was right in the end; and that he wasn't unsettled by 004's looks, eased the German's worries somewhat. "Well, alright… I know you won't leave me alone until you can get me wet." He shook his head at 002's cheering, and stood up to loose his clothes.

Several minutes later, the two cyborgs were frolicking in the water like kids. Albert had to admit it, whatever remained from his original organic body was relishing in the pleasant exercise and the warmth. And, it was nice to see Jet laugh.

After a little while, the American gave up resisting the sweet fragrances, and he snatched a little cluster of berries from the fruit tree's low branches. 004 eyed it curiously. The berries were dark, almost black, looking like cherries, but their scent was different, more spicy. "They smell nice," Jet gulped. He had to admit, that his mouth was already watering. "Do you think it's toxic…?"

"Well." Albert had the same problems resisting. "Maybe one or two berries won't be lethal…Besides, if they don't taste as nice as the look, we won't eat them anyway…"

002 took one berry and snapped it, promptly drenching his hand with the fruit's dark juice; it was especially succulent. He cautiously sniffed it and then carefully nibbled the almost jelly-like flesh. As he watched, Albert suddenly got the feeling the water just grew warmer.

"Hot damn, this is GOOD!" Jet declared with much belief, and offered some to his companion. "Seriously, it's worth some severe stomach problems. You gotta taste it!" 

The German didn't hesitate; him being the least organic from all of them, had a good resistance against toxins anyway. The taste, sweet and spicy but perfectly balanced, like a mix between sugary plum and sweet grapes was indeed delicious.

"We should've brought a basket," Jet mumbled though the fruit in his mouth. "Whatever it is, it's wicked cool." He opened another berry, and made a face as the juice trickled down on his hand. And, his eyes widened as Albert reached out, pulled him close and promptly licked the blood-like drops from his wrist. 

The mist on the water, the soft sounds and fragrances curled around them like a spell. Jet let out a tiny moan and he moved closer. "004…?" he questioned.

"It's too delicious to waste," the German's voice sounded a touch deeper, rougher. "Now, isn't it." 

"Rrright," 002 agreed wholeheartedly, and curled his long arms around his companion's neck, to properly kiss him. 

They couldn't recall later, how did they end up in the shallow water, in a tight tangle of limbs, locked in a hungry, passionate kiss, but that time, it didn't really matter. Jet was out of his mind enough to let Albert pin him down and devour his neck, and nibble on his earlobes. The flier was way too occupied with feeling good to protest and try to be the tough one. 

Albert, on the other hand, was in an euphoric daze – Jet welcomed his touch, he was not fazed by the altered body, not even the machine gun hand, as its metallic fingers ghosted over his heated skin – he was so fair and so slender, almost bony, but nicely toned. Beautiful. 004 ground himself against the pale thighs and grunted from the pleasure. Heat was pounding in him, and it centered in his groins. 

Jet uttered a small cry, and his hands squeezed the other's shoulders. "A-Albert…" he panted, "I want it. It's been… so fucking long! I need it! Please? Just this once?"

The German nodded, and hissed in surprise as the American rolled him to his back and sat up, straddling his waist. He was grinning; the water and sweat glistened on him in the pool's glow and the moonlight.

"Like this," he breathed and took both of them into his hand, stroking the erect members slowly. Albert threw his head back and moaned. 

It's been so long indeed; too long. His precious Hilda was adorably old-fashioned, she wanted to wait, and he was happy to oblige. Then came that fateful day, Black Ghost, the experiments, the pain… and the long sleep in the stasis chambers. Him, 002 and 003 were forced to forget that they were men and a lovely young woman – after all, it was bad enough that they weren't fully human anymore. In fact, if offered the opportunity, Albert would have refused most probably; he was ashamed of his altered body, maybe he even thought it unworthy of such bliss – but not now. Something in the air made both of them shed the worries and fears and the shame, it rid them of the restrains, and now, they were relishing in the joy of intimacy. It ran through their veins and cleansed them. 

Jet, albeit he grew to appreciate his alterations – after all, who wouldn't like to fly, freely like a bird on the azure sky, not knowing bounds and defeating the distance…? – was not much better off, either. He was just a teen when captured, and albeit he did have a girlfriend or two, he had a lot to experience still. In addition, that he had a crush on 003 back then, didn't help much, either. It already passed though, and ever since, Jet found himself longing for somebody to hold. For him, that was the surest proof of humanity – machines don't crave each other's touch. 

Now, it just felt too good, to share pleasure with somebody else, regardless of the age difference or the fact that 004 was another guy; it merely added to the excitement, that he could touch male flesh, hard and quivering with need, and hear Albert's voice, which sounded even nicer than usually. 002 kept on moving his hands, and he jerked his hips forward, trying to get more contact. His breath came in short gasps, and his eyes closed from the bliss.

"J-Jet…" Albert was gasping, and he slipped back to German. _"Bitte, bitte… Mach weiter… Es ist so heiss… es brennt…!"_

The American was not about to stop, even though he couldn't understand what his companion was saying. However, as tension built inside, his hand slipped. Eventually, the German joined in, he took hold on 002's member and stroked; he was rewarded with Jet's tight grip, and a strained, delightful moan.

The pace quickened, the little grunts and soft cries turned deeper, louder, movements became frantic and rhythm was lost. Finally, the raging sensation reached its peak, and Jet's slender body tensed with a whimper; his grip on his companion grew firmer, and that was all Albert needed to reach completion as well. 

The warm water lapped at their bodies, the faint breeze dried off their sweat. Both cyborgs lay still, staring at the starry sky. As the minutes passed, their pulse slowed and the pleasure's memory ebbed away, something lifted from their minds. Jet was the one, who sat up first, and massaged his temple. 

"Holy… Dude, we just… Did we just…?"

Albert stared back. "It definitely seems so."

The next moment, they were both laughing. 

Eventually, Jet helped his comrade up, and they took another dive, to wash off the evidence of their activities. The American even broke off a branch with some fruit; who knows, maybe it was important. As they dressed and were about to go back to their friends, 002 laid a hand on 004's shoulder. "Hey, man… I, uhh…" He grinned sheepishly. "I mean, thanks."

"No need to thank," the German waved off. "Strange as it may sound, I have no regrets. I suppose, we needed to release the tension." 

"Yeah," Jet agreed. "I feel better." He hesitated a little bit, then stepped closer and curled his arms around Albert's shoulders. "Say… One last kiss…?" 

Again, he looked so captivating, his eyes pleasing softly. Albert couldn't resist. He offered his mouth, and Jet claimed it; their tongues danced and as the contact broke, they were both breathing faster. 

Fifteen minutes later, they settled down around the fire and showed the others what they found, telling about the breathtaking little pond with the waterfall. 003 was awed; as the romantic lady she was, she would have loved to see it. Professor Gilmore studied the fruits, and he actually recognized them. 

"Aah, yes, I recall this particular plant," he nodded. "It is special; probably the only invention of Black Ghost, which could help humanity on the long run."

Albert choked on his beer and Jet paled one shade. "Black Ghost…? What does he have to do with it?"

"This is a modified plant," the professor explained. "It's a cross between several species; it was very hard to keep alive. Black Ghost scientists used the flowers, because the pollen contained several agents, which were rather handy in the cyborgs' production process. They used to make medicines from it, painkillers and sedatives. The specimen had to be tested, to see if there was something wrong with the modifications. Regular painkillers cloud the mind and too much of them damage the human system; but those made from this plant don't. You, 004 got a lot from those medicines, you surely recall them."

"Oh, right," Albert nodded. "I do. They really helped."

"I'm not an expert when it comes to other life forms aside humans," the professor went on, "and I've never even see the fruits, as the flowers were harvested as soon as they produced the pollen, but if I guess right, the berries could probably pass as an aphrodisiac." 

"What is that?" 005 questioned. 

"It's something which stirs up, khm, desire," 006 explained. "They say strawberries, tomatoes and apples do the same, to a degree."

003 blushed, 007 began to recite some play's plotline, in which, such a thing was introduced, and Jet and Albert stole a glance at each other. 

Now, that certainly explained a thing or two…


End file.
